Fred is a Lucky Guy
by LittleLauren
Summary: George likes Angelina... a lot actually. But when the opportunity strikes to ask her to the Yule Ball, he misses it... partly because of Fred. This is when George realized what he missed out on.


Fred is a Lucky Guy  
By: LittleLauren:]

Disclaimer: It's Jo's :]

* * *

The Yule Ball was approaching fast… faster than George expected. He and his brother thought they had more time to spare. "More time to search our horizon," Fred had said, nudging George. "If you catch my drift."

George had smiled, knowing fully well what he meant. But he didn't necessarily want to search through all the available girls. The reason wasn't because he wasn't able to (on the contrary, he and Fred happened to be the notorious "Ladies Men" of their generation to ever go to Hogwarts), it was because he already had an idea who he was going to ask.

Angelina Johnson.

He didn't know what it was about her. Was is her caramel-colored complexion that shined beautifully in the light? Was it the way she tossed her perfectly straight hair out of her face when she was concentrating? Was it the way she showed no mercy on the Quiddich pitch or the spit-fire throw she made to win a match? Was it that feeling he got when she said his name or how she playfully rolled her eyes and swatted his arm when he and Fred teased her? Other than that, he had no idea why Angelina made him feel so confident but uncomfortable when she was around.

He was going to ask her… he was sure of it. But he had already made a pact with Fred. Well, not necessarily a "pact", really. More like best two out of three in rock-paper-scissors gets the first pick. Of course Fred won. He always wins. So George had to wait.

He waited, and waited, and waited, so much so, that he started to get anxious. What if someone had already asked Angelina? So he decided to tell Fred straight.

"Are you planning on asking someone soon, or are you trying to make me suffer?" George asked Fred while they were getting changed for another Quiddich practice.

Fred smiled his lopsided grin as he tied his shoe. "So you've found someone before me?" George nodded. "Well, that wasn't part of the plan."

"Screw the plan!" said George. "You've could've asked twelve girls by now."

"Well, that's sort of the problem." George was confused so Fred went on. "Don't you see how lucky we are to be us? We could have every girl eating from the palm of our hands. I actually thought I was giving you an opportunity to search further, because I was having a grant time finding the perfect girl for myself."

It took a while for George to process what he was saying. "You didn't -?"

"Yeah," answered Fred. "So far, it's tied between Casey Neilson, Valarie Price, and Grace Lee."

"Why those three?" George dared to ask.

"Well," Fred went on. "Casey's supposed to be a great dancer and can really party. Valarie is the best kisser out of everyone I've ever kissed before," at this George rolled his eyes. "And Grace… well… Grace is just hot."

Despite George's desperation, he clapped his brother on the shoulder and laughed. "You dog," he admitted.

"So just give me one more day and you'll ask your dream girl." They shook on it. As they were walking to the Quiddich pitch, Fred asked suddenly, "Just between us, who _is_ this dream girl you're just dying to ask?"

"Oh," George stuttered. "W-well, I-"

He was saved from his uncomfortable situation by the sound of an authoritative tone of voice. "What took you so long?" It was Angelina, her hands on her hips. "You'd think since you two were here before anyone else, you'd be the first ones out!"

The red-headed twins looked at each other. They've never seen Angelina so hot and bothered before.

"Well," George started, grinning slightly. "You should know by now how we are, Angie…"

"We always try to leave a lasting impression in your heart," joked Fred.

"I'll tell you where I'll leave a lasting impression," Angelina muttered, rolling her eyes.

She left the ground before either of them, in which Fred caught George staring longingly at Angelina. "It's Ange, isn't it?" asked Fred, knowing already that it was true. Fred started to laugh as he mounted his broom.

"Don't say anything!" George warned his brother, as they both left the ground.

Two days later, Fred gave George the all clear. "Who's the lucky girl then?" asked George, while they sat at their usual table in the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh," said Fred mischievously. "You'll see."

George spared no time. He walked across the common room to where Angelina and Katie Bell sat, and asked her confidently. But unfortunately, she was taken. "Sorry George," she said apologetically. "I'm already going with someone."

"Oh," George replied calmly, but inside he felt completely defeated. "No problem."

He turned around to leave, but before he could fully walk away, he heard Katie ask Angelina, "What's with you and those twins, Ange? Seems like they have the same taste in girls too." Katie giggled and Angelina made a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah... seems like it," Angelina said distantly as she saw George sulk away, scratching the back of his head as he went.

George looked right up at Fred who was sharing a laugh with Lee Jordan, and George had a feeling he knew what they were joking about. "You think you're funny?" he asked his brother.

"Actually, I think this is _hilarious_," he snickered.

"What happened to the Casey, Valarie, and Grace idea?" George said as he sat down with his two friends. "You couldn't spare one girl for your dear brother?"

"Hey, she asked me, mate. Not the other way around."

"So you couldn't say no?"

"When was the last time a girl like that asked me out?" Fred tried to reason. "And did you _see_ her?"

"One reason why I wanted to ask her, git!"

"Whoa, whoa," said Lee separating them before it got ugly. "It's just a dance. It's not like you're planning on _marrying_ her, right Fred?"

"Well…" started Fred jokingly.

"_Fred_?"

Fred sighed and rolled his eyes. "Cross my heart, and hope to die."

So, George asked Alicia Spinnet to go to the Ball as friends since they were, but he couldn't take his eyes off of how beautiful Angelina was that night.

Yes, he had to admit, Fred was a lucky guy.

A/N: I had this spark of inspiration while I was down the shore. This was originally supposed to be a drabble for my shuffle challenge collaboration, but I thought, "What the heck… make it a one-shot!" I'm so unpredictable, I don't even know what I'm gonna cook up next :P


End file.
